Retail stores provide customer service in a variety of ways. One way that customer service is provided is at the checkout counter, where a point-of-sale (POS) is used to checkout products being purchased by customers. One way that customer service can be improved is to improve efficiency at the checkout counter to speed up the time that a customer waits for checking out and paying for his or her products being purchased. Another way that retailers can provide added customer service is to provide customers relevant information of products that the customers are purchasing, coupons for future purchases, or other information.